Embrace of an Angel
by Spodercwab
Summary: Genji wakes up from an injury, costing him the day that should've been spent with his fiancee's birthday. However, Angela has something in store for him. Rated M for sexual content, lemon/smut, and lactation.


Angela, or as most people knew her as Mercy, worked tirelessly around the clock. After all, she could never forgive herself if she lost another person close to her, especially if it was her fiance.

When the Orca landed, Angela's fiance was wheeled straight into the operating theatre. His neon green lights were off, whilst the machinery in his body stuttered. His body remained unresponsive as tears streaked down Angela's face. The sound of "No, Genji no…" echoed along the hallway.

It was a whole 12 hours before the operating theatre's "in use" signal turned off. Genji was no longer in critical condition, at least for now. All Angela could do at the point was to fiddle with the sapphire that was embedded into the silver ring on her ring finger.

3 days later…

Genji squinted as his eyes opened to the bright lights of the medical bay. His angel, his fiancee was right next to him on the medical bed, sleeping like a log. As Genji caressed her golden-blond hair, brushing away the strands the covered her angelic face, Angela woke up with a jolt. Her face blushed a bright red, having fallen asleep with a "patient" on a bed. It soon disappeared when she saw Genji awake. "Liebe, you're awake!" she exclaimed in delight, quickly pecking Genji on the cheek and lips, leaving two prominent lipstick marks.

Genji still carried a smile as he weakly stuttered "H-h-how long was I out for? W-w-what happened to me?"

Angela gave a small sigh as she recounted what was written in the debriefing report. "You were out for 3 days. When the Orca came back from the raid on Talon's bunker in Mexico, you were almost dead. Your lights were out and the machines that powered your heart kept turning on and off. The Talon operative known as Sombra, hacked your suit and you flew off into the Gulf of Mexico. Winston had to retrieve you underwater. Your suit was barely functioning when you came back to the surface. You were in surgery for 12 hours, but there won't be any permanent scarring on my dear shinobi."

Still caressing her hair, Genji replied with a "Once again, my angel brought me back to life. Thank you Angela."

"You're my Genji, I will do anything for you," Angela replied with a smile, enjoying the tenderness of Genji's hand running along her hair and her back.

"And I will do anything for you, watashi no ai," Genji said.

Being Genji's girlfriend for the last 2 years, Angela knew that Genji really meant things when he used his mother tongue. Touched, Angela decided to play with him a bit. "Genji, you do realize yesterday was the fourteenth of May, my birthday? It's a shame we couldn't have fun when it was my special day. I guess I'll just have to wait till next year," Angela pouted.

Genji realized when he was in trouble. His fiancee was unpredictable, especially in bed. Genji hastily replied "I'll make it up to you, I'll do anything you want."

With a raised eyebrow, Angela replied with "Anything? Oh well, I guess we can do it right now." Angela casually got off the bed with a coyly smile and locked the door of the medical ward, drew the curtains, and climbed on top of Genji.

"N-n-now?! You want to do it right now?! B-b-but I'm connected to the wires and stuff!" Genji exclaimed with shock. He head dropped down in panic, thinking about the scene that was about to unfold. Although he was indeed surprised, he could feel the raging lust between him and Angela that burnt with desire.

"Don't worry, you've been fine for a day. Am I not your doctor? You call me an angel, yet you think I'll hurt you?" Angela responded with a seductive smirk. Angela lifted Genji's head up, and Genji met Angela's sultry gaze. Genji could only gulp in response whilst his angel proceeded to unhook his wires and discard his armour plates on his torso. Since the Blackwatch cyborg suit, technology had advanced. His current grey and green suit had synthetic skin underneath the armour. His external armour was stacked on a nearby table whilst Angela started to strip. " Genji, could you help me out of my clothes?" Genji nodded in response and expertly discarded her outer clothes, leaving only a white, lingerie bra that was literally see-through. "Like what you see?" Angela said as Genji took in Angela's almost nude form. Genji nodded with a massive grin as Angela felt something hard against her crotch.

As Angela stood up, Genji asked "Angela, you're absolutely wet and where are your panties?"

Angela chuckled with delight as she pointed to her work table. "Over there." A pair of white, lingerie panties rested on her tablet. "I've been sleeping naked with my fiance, oops!" Genji's face blushed bright red at the thought of Angela sleeping next to his unconscious form. Angela discarded her bra as she laid herself on top of Genji once more.

Seeing how wet Angela was, Genji wanted to insert all of his cock into Angela all at once but he was quickly shot down. "Oh no you don't, you only get to go when I want it," Angela snapped, yet remaining the sultry look on her face. They went into a deep kiss, tongues dancing with each until they had to come up for air. Then they went in for another, but this time, the skilled hands of her lover trailed down from her collarbone to her D-cup breasts. The tender touch set her nerves ablaze, moans of pleasure escaped Angela's mouth. Genji fuelled his lover's moans of pleasure even further by groping her breasts, followed by a tender squeeze. Her nipples turned hard as they broke away from the kiss. Genji turned his attention to Angela's breasts. Kneading one whilst sucking on another was too much for Angela. A loud moan of Genji's mouth came from Angela signaled her orgasm as Genji's manhood was doused in Angela's cum. Then, a white liquid started secreting out of Angela's nipples.

"What is that, is that your milk?!" a surprised Genji asked. Even in his playboy years, he'd never seen such phenomenon.

"Yep, I took a drug for this to happen, my milk usually only comes out after I give birth. Drink it, I know you'll love it," Angela teased with a seductive smirk. It was getting harder to speak due to the pure ecstasy washing over her.

Genji happily lapped up the milk on Angela body, he then clamped his jaw on one of Angela's nipples, drinking up her milk. The stimulation of her breast caused by Genji's tongue brought Angela to the edge all over again. Genji suddenly thrusted his middle and ring finger into Angela's soaked pussy, going all the way in. He thrusted over and over, expertly curling and ramming his fingers until he found her g-spot. Then, he rhythmically sucked, squeezed, and thrusted Angela's breasts and pussy. The assault on her g-spot combined with Genji's tongue working her breast caused Angela to scream Genji's name over and over. Angela could only writhe in pleasure, her mind blank as it was swamped by euphoria. Luckily, the med bay had soundproof walls or else agents would come investigate.

Angela wanted, no, needed, more. She pulled Genji into a kiss, tasting her milk. It was at that moment she whispered into Genji's ear "Eat my pussy out." Genji was happy to oblige. Angela promptly got up, her dripping cunt hovered above Genji's lips and she brought herself down to a Genji with his tongue out. Genji licked her soaked slit, eliciting moans from his angel. But she wanted more and Genji knew it. His tongue darted in, exploring her walls, every nook and cranny was his. Angela loved being eaten out, so she just rocked her hips, giving Genji full access. Suddenly, Genji pulled out, receiving a disapproving stare from Angela. As sudden as he pulled out, he suddenly clamped down on her hypersensitive clit. Angela's orgasm took over her again. Violently bucking her hips, a waterfall of angelic essence came out, and Genji drank it all while demanding more by shooting his tongue in and out of her wet folds.

At the end of the angel's most recent orgasm, Angela was panting as sweat glistened over her skin. Yet she yearned for more. Beckoning Genji closer, she whispered "Fuck me now." Genji was happy to oblige. A hungry, 7 inch cock lined up at her pussy. Angela loved that cock of Genji's. As it made contact with her slit, she released another moan, nerves alight again. Yet it stayed there. "You tease?" snarled Angela. Before she could say another word, Genji thrusted it all the way in, all 7 inches in one movement, releasing a yell from Angela. Angela loved the feeling of Genji's cock, it was all hers now, no one could take it away from her. Both Genji and Angela knew that. Genji repeatedly thrusted, his tip still inside of her when he thrusted back in, deep. Angela loved how thick it was, perfectly fitting her cunt. She loved how her walls clamped onto her lover's manhood. She loved Genji's cock slamming it all the way. The audible slamming of their intimate parts was music to her ears. It was pure Bliss, heaven. Moans turned to yells again as she came all over Genji's manhood, drenching it in her cum. Genji started to moan Angela's name as he continuously thrusted, extending her orgasm to the limit.

Satisfied with Genji's cock, Angela thought that it would only be fair if her fiance reached heaven with her as well. Angela ordered "Lie down. Your turn." A broad smile was on Genji's face as they exchanged positions on the bed. Angela promptly went down on his still erect cock that was dripping pre-cum. It was a glistening wet mess of Angela's essence and his own pre-cum. Genji moaned as Angela rode him. She rocked her hips, enjoying his cock once more as Genji moaned louder and louder. Genji rocked his own hips against her going even deeper. When he was near his climax, it didn't take long for Angela to hear "A-A-Angela, I'm going cum!"

"Cum in me Genji! Cum in me! I need your cum!" Angela shouted.

"The pill?" Asked Genji.

"I'm on it," replied Angela.

That was all Genji needed to know as he let loose a loud yell of "Angela!" As his cock exploded in cum. Angela's pussy was flooded with Genji's hot semen, but it kept going. Angela's pussy clamped down on his cock, demanding for more semen, to which Genji was happy to oblige. A white sticky mess formed between their bodies. Angela loved her creampie. Angela's final orgasm was nowhere as strong as Genji's. Angela actually wasn't on the pill, she wanted a pregnancy.

Their panting forms now held each other in love, not lust. "Thank for the lovely present liebe." Angela said.

"It's the least I can do, watashi no ai. I can say we both enjoyed it right?" Genji replied.

"I actually wasn't on the pill. I wanted to get pregnant." Angela smirked.

Genji face went crimson red, but he quickly recomposed himself. Replying with "It's ok, watashi no ai. As long as I'm with you, my angel, we'll be fine."

A delighted Angel hugged her Genji, all discomfort gone when she decided not to take the pill.

The naked pair got into comfortable positions for the night, embraced in each other's arms.

Genji just realized he was still sheathed inside Angela so he asked "Can you get off me?"

"No," Angela replied with a smirk.

Genji knew he couldn't win so he just pulled his fiancee closer.

And so he slept, in the embrace of an angel.


End file.
